HELLO Batman!
by Swallow Tale
Summary: What happens when the Warners pay Batman a visit. One word my friends. Chaos!


The Warners Meet the Bat

Batman, known as The Dark Knight and The World's Greatest Detective was at the Bat Computer. His cowl was over his head and by the looks of things he was about ready to go on patrol in Gotham City. But he needed to look at a few files before he went.

Alfred came down with a cup of hot tea in his hands.

"Master Bruce, would you care for some tea before you go on your nightly routine."

Batman got up from his chair and walked over to Alfred. A cup of tea did sound nice. He took the tea cup and nodded.

"Thank you Alfred," Batman said to him with his normal dark, gruff voice. But as he was about to take a sip three creatures popped out of the cup, they were black with white faces and hands, had bright red noses, and black tails and floppy ears. The oldest and slightly taller one wore brown pants with a black belt and a gold buckle in the middle, the one that was on his left wore a red baseball cap backwards and a blue long sleeved turtle neck shirt, the one on the right was a girl who wore a pink skirt and yellow flower clip on her ears. All three of them also wore white gloves.

Even though Batman was startled he managed not to drop the cup from his hands. And Alfred had jumped at the sudden occurrence.

All three creatures were standing in the teacup somehow, their faces leaning towards Batman.

"Hi there," said the one in the middle with the brown pants. All three of them gave Batman a big slobbery kiss, and jumped to the side out of the cup and stood in front of the two confused men.

"My word!" said Alfred

Batman glanced at the tea cup and saw that there was no tea in there anymore. Hmph, so much for that, though even if there was tea still inside the cup he doubt he would even have drinked it. He gave it to Alfred who studied the cup, possibly looking to see if some magic portal existed inside.

"Well siblings, here we are at last! The Bat Cave!" The one in the brown pants exclaimed happily with his hands in the air. The three looked around with eagerness. "Hmmm, looks bigger in the cartoon."

"Who are you?" Batman demanded.

"I'm Yakko!" said the one in the brown pants once again.

"I'm Wakko!" said the one in the red cap in some kind of George Harrison accent. His tongue for some reason stuck out to the side.

"And I'm Cute!" said the one in the pink skirt.

Yakko and Wakko looked at her annoyed.

"She's Dot," Yakko said gesturing his thumb at her to the side.

Dot gave him an angry glare. But it was short, for they weren't done introducing themselves yet.

"We're The Warner Brothers!" Yakko and Wakko said together.

"And the Warner Sister!" Dot added.

"So," said Yakko walking over to Batman. "Did Dracula give you back your cape?"

Wakko appeared standing on Batman's head and crowed

"Cock-a-doodle-doo! I'm a Rooster!"

Dot took a bit of The Dark Knight's cape and examined it.

"Oh honey, black is really not your color," Dot suddenly snapped her fingers. "I know! Let's try purple!"

Batman as calmly as he could, pulled his cape out of Dot's grasp and took Wakko of his head and placed him in front of him between his brother and sister.

He looked over at Alfred.

"Why don't you go back inside the Manor? I'll deal with these three."

"Very well Master Bru- Batman, would you perhaps like another cup of tea?"

"No I'll be-" Batman turned his head back to where the Warners were to find them gone.

Then he spotted them. They found his toys. Yakko was sliding on the back of the dinosaur like a slide, Wakko was riding on the giant penny; balancing and steering it with his hands, and Dot found and was sitting in a small black jet plane that was hanging by two wires on the cave's ceiling. She was having a ball pressing all the buttons as it shot out lasers, blaring sirens and blinking lights.

"On second thought Alfred, I'll take another cup of tea," Batman said. "And some aspirin too," he mumbled. But Alfred heard and made his way up the long cave steps back to the Mansion.

"Very well Batman."

Batman watched as Alfred left before he walked up to where the Warners were playing.

"Enough," Batman commanded. "I need to know how you got-"

Batman was interrupted by something on his screen. He walked up to it and pushed a button. Some common thief was pulling a robbery. He felt the need to go stop it but he figured the police could handle this one besides he had to keep an eye on these children. Or at least Batman thought them to be children or animal children. He couldn't really figure out what they were. He may have to run some test, figure out who, how, and where they came from. He felt a small tug on his cape and looked to see Dot standing there.

"Hey Batman, what do you think?" Dot pointed behind where Batman was standing. He turned around and his eyes widened in horror.

Everywhere from top to bottom the cave was painted in bright pink, even the cave steps. A giant, fancy chandelier hung from the cave ceiling. Pink, flowery, carpet was spread out all over the cave floor. His souvenirs he had collected from previous battles had flowers, wreaths, and pink lights on them. His rides were painted pink with flowers and red hearts on them as well, including his precious Bat mobile, which had the most "appropriate" words on the side saying  
>"Sexy Driver."<p>

"I thought your home looked dreary and dark so I gave it a full Makeover! What do you think? Too much?"

Batman let loose a low angry growl. How dare they mess up his cave… and PINK! Really!

"Oh wait!" Dot said suddenly. She pulled out a light purple ribbon and jumped onto Batman broad shoulder and tied the ribbon into a bow on one of the pointy bat ears on his head. She clasped her hands together and brought them up to the side of her face as she admired her handy work.

"There. Don't you look pretty?"

As she jumped down Batman tore the bow from his head.

"Now you listen hear," he started. But he heard laughter and typing behind him.

He turned around to see Yakko and Wakko going through files on criminals. They brought up several such as Two-Face, The Joker, Clayface and were able to mark up the pictures adding mustaches, glasses, monocles as they went. Before Batman could stop them they brought up a picture of Catwoman. Yakko and Wakko's tongues were out and they were panting hard. They're eyes practically bulging.

"HELLO KITTY!" the boy's exclaimed together.

'Well…at least they have taste.' Batman thought

"Boys," Batman heard Dot say; he glanced down to see her shaking her head.

Alright enough was enough. He grabbed the brothers by the scruff of their necks and pulled him away from the computer, and put them by their sister gently.

"All right I want to know how you got in the cave and where you came from," said Batman

"Hey don't look at us," said Yakko. "It was the writer's idea."

"Yeah, we get to hang out and do a whole episode with you! Isn't that great?" Wakko asked.

"You're not making any sense," Batman replied irritated.

"You know "Batman" it's one of our favorite shows to watch besides "Star Truck"."

"This isn't a show. This is real life," Batman told them sternly.

"Suuure," Yakko replied sarcasticly with a wide, slim, smile on his face.

It was official these kids needed help perhaps even Archam's help.

"Hey I have an idea let's play tag," Yakko suggested.

He slapped Batman on the arm.

"Tag! You're it!"

The three scampered off and Batman stood there shaking his head. There was another message on the Bat Computer. He turned around and pushed a button. His eyes narrowed. This was not good. The Joker has escaped and this time he couldn't leave this to the authorities. He had to get down there in Gotham and put a stop to whatever "fun" the Joker was going to do.

He looked back to see the Warners who were now dancing around, Wakko jumping around on his head, Dot spinning in circles, and Yakko jumping up and down somehow on his butt.

He didn't want to take the Batmobile. It looked stupid but he didn't have a choice. He quickly walked over to the car and the Warners stopped what they were doing.

"Hey! Where you goin'?" Yakko called out.

"We were just about to play charades!" Wakko exclaimed.

"And Candy Land!" Dot added.

"I'm going to go fight the Joker. You three will stay here where it's safe," Batman said to them.

"Ooooh can we come," Yakko asked

"I said no and that's the end of it."

Batman grudgingly got in his pink Batmobile and drove off.

"Oh no, Batman. This is only the beginning" Yakko said in a dark scary voice.

He and his siblings laughed diabolically with lightning flashing behind them. Then they smiled broadly and walked together in a line with their hands behind their back and whistling casually.

-B-

As Batman drove he made sure he put the cave on full lock down. There was no way the Warners were going to get out. No way at all.

or is there…

-ST-

Stay tuned. The Warners are going to meet someone very special. Please Review. Tell me if the Warners are in character or not okay, and by all means I'm open to any ideas to make the story better. Oh and REVIEW! Because Batman wants you to.


End file.
